Thunderous Passions A AuronRikku Love Story
by SirHellsing420
Summary: Auron and Rikku have to spend the night at an inn on the Thunder Plains.


The lightning had gotten much more worse. It crackled fiercely towards the ground, splitting the earth as it struck. It was almost as if the sky had become angry at the Thunder Plains. The massive gray and dark clouds were like a massing army, assaulting the Plains with lightning bolt after lightning bolt after lightning bolt. It was a horrible battle, and the lightning was winning.  
Rikku sat huddled in a corner of the inn, hands clasped over her ears. She tried to shut out the lightning, the crackling, the sounds in the sky before another bolt spat at the ground. She whimpered softly as her efforts became more futile. Her childhood fear of lightning was quickly coming back to haunt her. And no matter how hard she tried she couldn't force it out of her mind.  
Rikku glanced over at Auron, who was still talking to the innkeeper. They seemed to be arguing over something. Clenching her teeth, she stomped over to Auron.  
"Auron!" she grumbled. "What are you doing that's taking so long?!"  
Auron simply motioned with a hand, silently telling Rikku to be quiet. Rikku's eye twitched as she "harrumphed!". Auron always treated her like a child. She absolutely hated that with a passion. She had just turned her back towards the two men when Auron spoke next.  
"What do you mean there's only one room left?"  
Rikku stopped dead in her tracks. She was positive she heard what Auron had said, but there couldn't be any possible way.....  
"I'm sorry, sir," said the innkeeper, an old man with snow white-like hair and a fat gut. "But this could be the worse I've ever seen the thunder and lightning outside. It's scared everyone back here, and all the rooms are used up except for the one I just mentioned to you."  
Rikku let out a small groan as she turned to face the men again. It was almost as loud as Auron's aggrivated sigh.  
The innkeeper looked outside through a small window. "This is the worst I've seen this lightning in a very long while," he continued. "The last time it was this bad was when a group of four travellers were trying to cross through the Plains five years ago.... No, wait..." He scratched his head slowly. "Or.....or was it five travellers four years ago?... Maybe it's four travellers four years ago...Or five travellers five years ago....Or --"  
"Excuse me," interrupted Auron. The sound of someone else's voice besides his own seemed to startle the innkeeper. "My companion and I will take the last room for the night."  
"Oh! Hahahahaha, please excuse my rudeness," apologized the innkeeper. "When I get going sometimes...well, you know..."  
"Yes, unfortunately I do know," replied Auron coldly.  
"Thank you, 'Mr. Personality,'" muttered Rikku while rolling her eyes.  
The innkeeper made a face like a scolded child. Clearing his throat as he reached behind him for the room key, he said, "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to keep you waiting like this." He slide the key across his desk to Auron. "That'll be ten gil, sir."  
Rikku watched from the corner of her eye as Auron took a small bag that was attached to his belt, untied it, took out some gil, and placed it back onto his belt. He handed the innkeeper the money, dropping each piece into the other man's hand. Once that was finished the innkeeper smiled approvingly and pointed towards the end of a hallway.  
"Your room is the last one on the left," the innkeeper said. "You two have a good night's sleep now." He winked at Rikku.  
If no one in that room besides Rikku knew about any Al-Bhed swear words before, they knew about them now as she screamed them at the innkeeper, shaking her fist rapidly in the air. The old man looked like he was about to run out the front door in terror.  
"Enough, Rikku," ordered Auron. He began to walk down the short hallway which lead to their room. "We need to rest up for tomorrow. We have a long journey ahead of us."  
"Yeah, yeah...," Rikku scoffed. She stuck her tongue out at the innkeeper before leaving to catch up with Auron.  
Auron and Rikku were about halfway down the hallway when another crash of lightning boomed outside. Rikku stopped suddenly, covered her ears as her knees buckled together. The last time she had heard a sound that huge and unnerving was when she, Auron and the others were fighting Sin. No, the lighting had become louder...  
"We're safe as long as we stay inside the inn," Auron impatiently reminded Rikku as he continued walking to their room. "If you must you can cower underneath the bed."  
If Auron had been looking at Rikku he would have seen a glare that even Yuna's most powerful summon would be very afraid of. She thought about screaming at him (again) in Al-Bhed, but Rikku was getting sleepy. The sound of a bed was begining to sound very soothing to her worn-out bones. Maybe a good night's sleep would help her forget about the terrifying lightning outside.  
Auron unlocked the door to their room, and as he was opening it Rikku shoved past him. She was eager to finally rest and relax in a nice room. She wanted to have a comfy bed with big and warm blankets to cover herself up in. She wanted a room that she would feel safe in even with the thunder and lightning outside.  
She wanted anything else but this.  
The room looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while -- at least a week by Rikku's guess. There was a small pile of garbage in a corner. The bedsheets clearly hadn't been changed. The furniture was very dusty. And.....and.....was there some sort of smell coming from the closet?...  
"Ten gil, eh?" Rikku growled at Auron. "This room is hardly worth two gil."  
"It's good enough," returned Auron. "We only need it for the night." He seemed to be smirking when he added, "You'll survive."  
That did it. Rikku had had just about enough of everything, and most of all Auron's cold nature towards her. Her teeth clenched, lips in a wild snarl and eyes about to pop out of her head, Rikku stomped loudly over to Auron. She snatched his shoulder, whirled him around to face her. Auron didn't even seem to be surprised in the least when Rikku began screaming her head off at him.  
"That's it, Auron!! You're such an uncaring jerk to me!! What is it with you, anyways?!?! You big fat old jerk!! Do you not understand human compassion?!?! Huh?!? Do you?!? No!! Of course you don't!! You ignorant, stupid, moronic, son of a --!!"  
Suddenly humungous and deafing explosions could be heard from outside. The lightning was seemingly redoubling its attack against the Plains. The room filled with bright white flashes of light, scrawling eeire and distorted shadows across the walls. The inn itself seemed to literally shake as the strong lightning struck and tore at the ground.  
Rikku squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed the closest thing to her. The lightning began to get even worse outside, as if it was sensing her terror. Each frightening bolt against the Plains made Rikku clutch whatever she was holding even tighter and tighter.  
"I don't wanna die..." Rikku whimpered, face slightly covered in tears. "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die....." The tears began to intensify as her chanting continued.  
Rikku then felt something wrap around her. It felt husky and smooth against her skin. But at the same time it felt comforting and safe to her. Her tears began to slowly cease and her chanting subsided. The lightning, like a mother chasing away the imaginary monsters in a child's closet, appeared to have rumbled onward and away from the inn.  
Rikku carefully opened one eye, then the other. She blinked as she surveyed the room. Save for the dark and ominious sky outside the window, the room almost seemed peaceful. Rikku breathed a sigh of relief as she looked down at the floor. That's when she noticed the pair of arms circled around her. They were Auron's arms, and her own were holding him to her body.  
She then remembered what had happened. The lightning scared her so much she grabbed ahold of the nearest object to her. It must have been Auron she held onto so tightly during the tremendous lightning streaks. And it was Auron's arms that felt so comforting, so soothing to her.  
Rikku quietly convinced herself to look up at Auron. She could feel her cheeks growing red from blushing. She started looking at Auron's stomach, then raised her eyes up to his chest, then his neck, and last but not least his face. Rikku's eyes grew large at what she saw. She had told herself she would never see it in her lifetime. She had even once told herself that Tidus would reappear in their world before she would ever witness this event.  
Auron was smiling. And here Rikku had thought that his face would crack if he ever tried to smile.  
"Oh!" she gasped. She abruptly pulled her arms from around Auron's waist as she embarrasingly looked away from the man. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean.... The lightning, you know.... With the crashes and...... and stuff....."  
She clasped her hands behind her back as she stared at the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab ahold of you like that. It's just that the lightning will always terrify me." She could feel her face getting more red as she added, "You probably think I was acting like such a scared little child the whole time."  
Auron placed one of his hands underneath Rikku's chin. He gently raised her face up to where the two could see eye to eye.  
"Don't worry about it," he said. "I am your friend, and friends take care of each other and keep them safe." The smile was still on his face, reassuring Rikku that he meant every word as Auron's hand softly caressed her cheek.  
Rikku couldn't help but to smile at that. Impusively she jumped up and kissed Auron's lips fully once.  
"Thanks for being so kind to me, you old windbag you," she joked, winking at Auron.  
Rikku's mind began to wonder back to the kiss she had just gave Auron. For a small instant as their lips kissed each other's lips they seemed to be more than friends. She coyly thought about kissing Auron again. She didn't like to be unsure about things, so she wanted to kiss him again to see if that weird feeling would return.  
She stood on her tiptoes as she tried to bring her face towards Auron's again. Her short height made it impossible for her lips to successfully reach his own. She couldn't do it again with jumping up and down each time, and she thought that would just make her look silly. She was about to give up when Auron leaned his body towards her. A second later their lips were again interlocked in a very slow kiss. Then another slow kiss. Then another one, even slower this time.  
As their kisses multiplied and became feverishly each one's arms pulled the other close to them. Their hands exploring the other, feeling what couldn't have been felt before, touching the skin in many different places on their bodies. Rikku ran her fingers through Auron's hair as he kissed her neck everywhere. Her head was spinning with excitement as she gasped in esctacy at the touch of Auron's lips against her body.  
The pair began circling the room in their embrace. No matter what they ran into they never let go of each other. Lips kissing, hands and fingers touching and feeling, the overall sense of being attracted very intimately towards another. It was an emotion neither wanted to end, ever.  
Rikku and Auron then fell onto the bed, but their kisses and embrace never ceased. They only grew more passionate and erotic. This was followed by the ripping of clothes and the sounds of items and gil being tossed to the floor. It was quickly replaced by the moans and shortness of breath one feels as someone kisses and touches them everywhere on their bodies.  
As the lightning once again fiercely dove at the Plains outside the two began to make love. The thunder loudly rumbling in the sky wasn't even a match for the sounds of Rikku's squeals as she humped up and down on Auron faster and harder. The screaming crackling of another bolt of lightning about to spit at the earth was drowned out by the sound of Auron moaning as he pulled Rikku against his body rapidly and thrust himself into her. When the streaks of lightning finally smacked the ground for all its worth they were silenced by the extreme sounds of Rikku's climatic and orgasmic explosion of passion.  
Rikku collapsed againt Auron, their arms again embracing each other. They smiled brightly at each other, their fingers tracing out unseen shapes on the other's body. They kissed each other one last time before snuggling closer to each other for a great night's sleep....  
  
The next morning Rikku awoke with her head laying on Auron's bare chest. She smiled as she saw that he was still sleeping soundly. She quietly got out of bed and sighed contently as she tried to find her clothes in the mess around the room. Once she was completely dressed she pulled a familiar-looking bag from her back pocket. She tossed the bag into the air with one hand and caught it as it came back down.  
She pondered if Auron even realized what she had done. Even with her extreme fear of lightning it didn't stop her from secretly finding the bag around his waist as she had held him tight. Using her theif skills she had successfully untied the bag of gil from his belt, and when she had clasped her hands behind her back she stuffed the bag into her pocket.  
"Sorry, Auron," she quietly giggled. "I'm a thief first, then a lover."  
"Oh, I know that. It's not like you don't advertise it to everyone we meet," came a reply from behind her.  
Rikku spun around. She was in shock as she saw Auron sitting up on the bed, wide awake.  
"So tell me," he continued, "what are you going to do with that bag?"  
"Uh-uh-uh-uh, what bag?" lied Rikku as she tried to smile innocently. Then she noticed that she was still holding the bag in her hand. She hurriedly put it behind her back and out of sight. "Like I was saying, what bag?"  
Auron got out of the bed and began walking towards Rikku, hands behind his back. "You know which bag I'm talking about. I want to know what you're going to do with what's inside it."  
"And what would I do with something in a bag I don't have?" Rikku looked left and right as she tried to find an escape out of the room.  
"I just want to know, that's all." Auron was nearly in front of Rikku now. "I want to know why it's so important for you to have that bag full of rocks and pebbles."  
"Rocks and pebbles?! What are you babbling about this time, Auron?" Rikku pulled the bag from her pocket and peered inside it. "You had gil inside this! And you certainly didn't have in it--"  
Rikku eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. Instead of the usual shine of gil, various sizes of stones were inside the bag. Small stones, large rocks, smooth pebbles. But most importantly, no gil. Rikku had been played for a fool.  
It didn't surprise her when she looked up at Auron. He was holding the real bag of gil in his right hand. He even shook it slightly so Rikku could hear the jingling of gil.  
"Checkmate, my little thief." Auron then winked at Rikku  
Rikku's face became red as she grew furious at the trick. "You old bastard, you! I didn't even mean it in the first place!! It was just....just there!! Ohhhhhhh!! You've done it now, Auron!! I should just punch you in the --"  
Rikku's screaming and pouting was cut off by Auron's sudden kiss. The anger and frustration left her body. It was replaced by the feelings of love, contentment and joy for being with this man. She forgot all about the gil. She forgot all about the joke. All she could think about was how happy she was being with Auron right now.  
"Come, we still have a long journey ahead of us," said Auron. "We must be on our way, for the sooner we get there the sooner our trip will be over."  
"Anything you say, dear," replied Rikku as she stuck her tongue out at Auron.  
After gathering up their seprate belongings the pair walked out of the room arm in arm. It was very obvious to the other guests at the inn how much the two were in love. Women awwwed, kids smiling at them as they passed by, and even some of the toughest and strongest-looking men couldn't help but to smile at the two lovers. Auron and Rikku seemed to brighten up the entire inn by just being together with each other.  
As they walked by the innkeeper Auron casually tossed him the room key. The innkeeper first fumbled with trying to catch the key in mid-air, but finally caught it in his hands. He was beaming a huge smile as the cute couple walked out the door.  
Rikku sighed happily as she squeezed Auron's arm. Nothing could ruin this moment for her. Even her fear of lightning couldn't erase the smile across her face. There was nothing that could destroy this moment between her and Auron.  
"Hey!" a voice called from behind them. "Hey! Wait a minute!"  
Auron and Rikku turned around to see the innkeeper waving a hand at them. "Am I invited to your wedding since it was my room you used last night?"  
Well, almost anything could ruin the moment.  
Rikku growled noisly as she pulled a grenade from a pocket. She flashed it quickly at the innkeeper before clasping its pin. The innkeeper fled in horror as Rikku began pulling the pin from the grenade.  
Auron slapped his hand over the grenade. "We just might need that if we run into fiends. I think using it on a harmless innkeeper would be quite a waste." He smiled as he winked at Rikku.  
"....Okay," Rikku said, quickly placing a kiss on Auron's hand. "But just this once..," she warned with a waving finger.  
Auron let out a boisterious laugh as he and Rikku turned their back towards the inn and walked away, arm in arm and in love. 


End file.
